Disorder Heaven
by Kazuko Nozomi
Summary: Ch 2 UP! Sabaku Gaara. Siapa sih cewek yang nggak suka sama dia? Cakep, kaya, cerdas, tengil, mesum, tukang buat onar. Yah, itulah hal minus buat Sabaku paling kece ini. Barengan sama temen se-gengnya, dia bikin kacau keadaan kelas tiap hari dan Hinata Hyuuga nggak suka itu./AU/OOC/RnR?
1. Welcome Back!

**Disclaimer : Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Warning : Skip the typos you'll find. AU, OOC.**

**Aku cuma author nyasar dari fandom sebelah yang lagi seneng2nya menjelajahi fandom lain :3 Ini juga pertama kalinya aku nulis fiksi pake Bahasa Indonesia yg biasa digunain sehari-hari. Jadi, maaf ya kalau agak aneh -_-v**

**Yoo. Happy reading, Minna! :D**

* * *

**Disorder Heaven**

Chapter 1 : Welcome Back!

"Gaaraaaa!"

"Uzumaki, tolong jaga sikapmu," tegur seorang guru wanita pada muridnya yang berteriak tadi.

"Ahaha! Maaf, maaf," ujar si pemilik marga Uzumaki itu.

"Sudahlah. Sebagian dari kalian pasti sudah mengenal Sabaku Gaara ini, bukan? Tapi lebih baik jika kau mengenalkan diri secara formal, Gaara," ujar sang guru sambil tersenyum pada seorang murid laki-laki yang ada di depan kelas.

"Sabaku Gaara. Mohon bantuannya!" katanya lantang.

"Oi, Gaara! Ayo duduk di sini!" ajak pemuda Uzumaki itu –lagi, sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang jelas-jelas sedang diduduki oleh siswa lain. Anak laki-laki bersurai _orange_ di sebelahnya langsung mengerutkan alis seraya memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya. Apakah dia baru saja diusir? Tidak lucu.

"Tidak, Naruto. Sudah ada Pain di situ. Gaara, kau bisa duduk di belakang bangku Sasuke," saran Kurenai –wali kelas mereka yang memegang mata pelajaran matematika.

Dengan patuh, murid baru tadi pun melangkah ke tempat yang ditunjukkan sang guru, yang terletak di jajaran paling belakang dekat jendela. Tidak mengacuhkan teriakan temannya yang bernama Naruto tadi, Gaara segera menarik kursi lalu duduk di tempatnya. Kerutan penuh kekesalan terukir di wajah lelaki berisik itu yang sadar bahwa panggilannya diabaikan. Gaara hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman lamanya yang tak berubah sama sekali.

"Gaara, lama nggak ketemu," sapa seorang siswa berambut _raven_ yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Gimana kabarmu?" tanya Sabaku tadi sambil menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja.

"Yaa, kelihatannya aja," jawab Sasuke seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, guna menatap kawan baiknya yang berambut merah itu. "Kenapa balik lagi ke sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tau sendiri, lah. Kerjaan orang tua dipindah lagi," ujar Gaara malas sambil mengela napas.

"Kayak biasanya, eh? Kenapa kamu nggak ngasih tau kalau mau balik?"

"Kejutan! Haha, bukan. Ini juga mendadak, kok. Jadi kayaknya nggak terlalu penting deh kalian dikasih tau."

"_Ck._ Gimana kalau pulang sekolah kita main ke tempat biasa?"

"_Okay_, boleh juga."

"Pssst! Gaara, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto setengah berbisik. "Lagi pada ngomongin apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan teman cerahnya itu, Sasuke dan Gaara malah kembali duduk dengan tegap sambil memperhatikan guru yang sudah mulai mengajar. Senyuman misterius yang tersungging di kedua wajah tampan itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya. Mungkin ia harus meminta penjelasan mereka saat istirahat nanti.

Pelajaran matematika di pagi itu diikuti siswa dan siswi kelas 3-A dengan semangat. Mata pelajaran apapun yang diberikan pada jam-jam awal memang terasa menyenangkan karena konsentrasi para murid yang belum terpecah. Yah, kecuali jika memang ada di antara mereka yang sedikit malas atau mengantuk.

.

o(^_^)o

.

_**Kriiiing!**_

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi, mengabulkan permintaan beberapa siswa di Konoha High yang mulai jenuh belajar. Hampir semua penghuni kelas berhamburan keluar untuk makan siang di kantin atau sekedar meregangkan tubuh sambil menghirup udara bebas. Begitupun halnya dengan segerombolan anak laki-laki di sini. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara yang langsung beranjak dari bangku mereka.

"Hei! Tadi kalian ngomongin apaan, sih?" tanya Naruto ngotot.

"Berisik!" kesal Sasuke yang rupanya mulai panas mendengar celotehan temannya itu. Gaara? Ia hanya tertawa tertahan dan berlalu.

"Tunggu kita, oii!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil berlari menyusul Gaara ke luar kelas, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya yang masih berjalan dengan santai.

Kelas 3-A jadi terasa sepi setelah si cerewet berambut kuning itu pergi. Namun, masih ada beberapa siswa yang tinggal, termasuk gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang satu ini. Hyuuga Hinata, namanya. Gadis manis dan pintar itu tetap setia duduk di bangkunya dan lebih memilih untuk membuka kotak makan yang ia bawa di dalam kelas. Kali ini hanya ada beberapa potong roti isi untuk makan siangnya.

"_Sandwich_ lagi?" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Gitu deh. Ayahku belum pulang. Jadi, aku nggak nyimpen banyak bahan makanan di rumah," ujar Hinata.

"Kamu mau coba ini?" tawar temannya ramah sambil menyodorkan kotak makan yang berisi berbagai macam _sushi _dan udang tepung_._

"Wah! Kayaknya enak," kagum Hinata.

"Ambil aja. Yang banyak juga boleh, kok."

"Beneran? Makasih ya, Ino!" sahut Hinata dan langsung mengambil udang tepung yang terlihat renyah itu.

"Uhm, Hinata. Emang kapan sih ayahmu pulang?" tanya gadis bernama Ino tadi.

"Mungkin akhir minggu ini. Makasih ya udah khawatir," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa yang khawatir sama kamu? Hahaha!" canda temannya yang berambut pirang itu. "Bercanda kok, Hinata," ujarnya lagi –mengoreksi ucapan sebelumnya.

"Iya, iya. Eh, kamu kenal sama anak baru yang tadi nggak?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil sepotong roti isi yang tadi sempat diabaikannya.

"Gaara, maksudnya?" Ino memastikan. Hinata hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya sudah dipenuhi oleh makan siangnya. "Haa, aku lupa. Kamu kan nggak satu SMP sama kita, ya?" Kali ini Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya sekali.

"Hmm, dia tuh temen kita waktu di SMP dulu. Tapi dia pindah ke Suna pas lulus," jelas Ino. Hinata masih memperhatikan seakan memberi tanda bagi Ino untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan sekarang, dia pindah lagi ke sini. Dan kamu liat mereka tadi? Ya, mereka itu sahabatnya Gaara pas lagi di SMP. Mungkin mereka nganggep ini reunian. Hihihi," kata Ino sambil terkekeh.

"Apa Neji juga deket sama Gaara?"

"Gimana, ya?" pikir Ino sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di dagunya. "Kayaknya enggak, deh. Sepupumu itu kan nggak suka bergaul sama anak kayak Gaara."

"Maksud kamu?"

"Tau sendiri, lah. Neji itu kan orangnya serius, pinter, dan nggak suka main. Nah, kalau Gaara? Dia bisa dibilang agak berandalan," bisik Ino tepat di kata 'berandalan'. "Huh! Dia juga sering ganti-ganti pacar." Senyuman Ino tiba-tiba memudar –mengingat kebiasaan buruk Gaara yang satu ini. Yah, dia juga pernah jadi salah satu korbannya.

"Masa, sih?"

"Beneran. A-aku juga pernah..."

"Pernah? Pernah apa?"

"Nggak jadi deh. Pokoknya Gaara itu nyebelin banget orangnya."

"Mmm.. Gitu, ya?" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Jangan-jangan kamu suka lagi sama dia," celetuk Ino. Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan wajah yang memerah. Setelah ini, gadis dengan model rambut _ponytail_ itu pasti akan terus menggodanya habis-habisan.

.

o(^_^)o

.

Tiga puluh menit waktu istirahat telah selesai. Tak terasa, waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Semuanya kembali ke dalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Namun tidak dengan ketiga murid laki-laki yang masih betah menyantap _ramen_ di kantin. Bibi penjaga kantin menegur Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara untuk segera menghabiskan makanan mereka. Sedikit kesal, ketiga murid tadi segera menyelesaikan makan siang itu lalu kembali ke kelas.

Malangnya mereka karena guru sejarah yang terkenal galak –Kakashi, telah berada di dalam kelas. Sasuke segera meminta maaf, mewakili kedua temannya. Hari ini mereka beruntung karena sang guru tidak memberikan hukuman. Toh, mereka hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja.

Ketika Gaara tengah berjalan ke tempatnya, tak sengaja ia melihat sepasang lavender pucat yang tengah mengamatinya. Namun sang pemilik iris unik itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, membuat Gaara menyeringai.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kamu tau nggak siapa cewek itu?" tanya Gaara setelah duduk di bangkunya. Telunjuknya mengarah pada Hinata yang sedang asyik memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi di depan.

"Hinata?"

"Bodoh. Aku nggak tau namanya," kesal Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Dasar. Dia, kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk Hinata untuk meyakinkan Gaara.

"Hn. Jadi, namanya Hinata?"

"Ya. Hinata Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke.

"Dia Hyuuga? Apa dia saudaranya si ermm, Zoro, Jino, Niji, Ne-"

"Neji Hyuuga. Dia sepupunya," sela Sasuke.

"Ooh.. Pantes aja, warna matanya sama."

"Tertarik?"

"Nggak lah. Kalau dia yang tertarik, itu mungkin," katanya –Gaara.

"Percaya diri banget," ejek Sasuke. Gaara hanya mendengus kesal mendengar temannya itu.

Ketika Sasuke dan Gaara tengah sibuk mengobrol, sang guru tiba-tiba menyuruh salah satu siswi di kelas itu untuk mencatat materi pembelajarannya, karena ia harus menghadiri pertemuan mendadak dengan guru sejarah lain. Jadi, Kakashi memberi tugas pada murid-muridnya untuk mencatat tulisan yang ada di papan tulis selagi ia pergi.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Gaara yang beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Liat aja," bisik pemuda bertato _kanji_ 'ai' di dahi sebelah kirinya itu.

Gaara lalu menghampiri Ino dan meminta gadis Yamanaka itu untuk bertukar tempat dengannya selama Kakashi pergi. Tentu saja Ino tidak menolak. Siapa yang sanggup menolak permintaan Gaara, sang Sabaku bungsu yang tampan itu?

Kini Gaara sudah duduk di tempatnya yang baru. Ia masih enggan untuk mencatat tulisan yang ada di depan. Sambil memainkan pulpennya asal, ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan sambil tersenyum. "Hai, Hinata!" serunya.

"H-hai, Gaara," sapa balik Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. Dirinya sempat merutuki Ino yang membiarkan saja si merah ini bertukar tempat dengannya.

"Lagi nyatet, ya?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Y-ya," jawab Hinata sedikit gugup. Namun batinnya menggerutu, _'Apa kamu nggak lihat kalau aku lagi nyatet, huh?'_

"Serius banget, sih?" godanya lagi.

"B-biasa saja, kok."

"Nggak usah malu-malu gitu, kali. Emang kamu jarang disamperin sama cowok cakep, ya?"

"A-apa?"

Dalam hati, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Gaara selanjutnya.

"Oops. Pulpenku jatuh ke bawah bangku kamu tuh," kata Gaara.

"B-biar aku yang ambil-"

"Nggak usah! Maksudnya, aku bisa ambil sendiri," sela Gaara. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

Pulpen biru yang sengaja –maksudnya, tak sengaja dijatuhkan Gaara tadi, segera diambil oleh sang empunya. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk menjangkau benda kecil itu. Namun...

"Gaara?" tanya Hinata, merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi Gaara yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hmm.. _Pink_, ya?" gumam Gaara.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Kamu pake warna _pink_, kan?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"GAARA!" teriak Hinata marah sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. Gaara hanya menyeringai lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula, memberi tanda pada Ino untuk segera menyingkir dan kembali duduk di bangku sebelah Hinata. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Gaara telah kembali duduk di belakangnya.

"Liat, kan? Wajahnya aja langsung merah," bisik Gaara pada Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat kejadian barusan tidak bisa menahan tawa karena kebiasaan konyol temannya itu yang belum berubah sama sekali.

"_Sabaku Gaara, aku membencimu!"_ geram gadis berponi itu dalam hati.

To be Continued

.

.

**AN**

Okay, sampai di sini dulu ch 1nya :') Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan alur atau permasalahan yang ada di fiksi ini. Semua itu merupakan ketidak sengajaan. Ini fiksi request dari temen sekolahku dan berhubung aku suka banget sama Hinata, jadilah ini. Maklumin juga ya kalu charanya OOC ._.v

Dan terakhir,

R

E

V

I

E

W

Jejak kalian di kotak review sangat berarti karena review kalian adalah SEMANGAT buatku! Sankyuu! o(^_^)o

Salam hangaaattt,

Kazuko Nozomi~


	2. Cute Juvenile

**Disclaimer : Naruto does not belong to me.**

**Warning : Skip the typos you'll find. AU, OOC.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, FFn! And let Neji go :')**

**Yoo. Happy reading, Minna! :D**

* * *

**Disorder Heaven**

Chapter 2 : Cute Juvenile

"Tempat ini nggak banyak berubah, ya!" seru Gaara ketika ia dan kawan-kawannya telah sampai di depan sebuah bengkel mobil yang bisa dibilang besar itu.

"Iya, lah. Buat apa dirubah? Bengkel ini kan udah bagus. Hehehe," canda si pemuda berwajah ceria –Naruto.

"Ya iya lah kamu bilang bagus. Orang kamu yang punya ini bengkel," timpal Gaara pada temannya yang berambut kuning itu.

"Gaar, waktu SMP kan kita selalu ke sini tiap pulang sekolah.." Sasuke kini mulai ikut bicara.

"Iya, inget kok," jawab Gaara. "Dulu kan kita nyebut tempat ini markas. Ya, kan?" katanya lagi.

Tawa Sasuke dan Naruto pun pecah seketika, mendengar apa yang teman mereka ucapkan tadi.

"Hahaha! Waktu itu kita masih konyol, Gaar!" seru Naruto.

"Ehm.." Sasuke berdehem. Sepertinya, candaan Naruto barusan sedikit menyinggung dirinya.

"E-eh.. Kamu nggak konyol, kok. Hihihi," ujar Naruto akhirnya –meralat pernyataannya barusan.

"Gaara!"

Di tengah percakapan ketiga pemuda tadi, tiba-tiba ada suara nyaring seorang perempuan memanggil nama si pemuda berambut merah. Siapa?

"Hai, Kak Matsuri!" sapa Naruto pada gadis yang baru tiba ini.

"Hai, Naruto! Sasuke!" sapa balik sang gadis.

"Matsuri, ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Gaara.

"Huuh! Emangnya nggak boleh, ya?" kesal gadis bernama Matsuri itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan gitu.. Aku kan cuman nanya," kata Gaara lembut sambil merangkul bahu si Gadis, lalu mengecup keningnya sekilas. "Kita duduk di sana aja, ya!" ajak pemuda yang memiliki tato di dahinya itu, diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berempat lalu berkumpul dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di dalam bengkel tersebut.

"Bentar, ya! Aku ngambil makanan dulu," kata Naruto.

"Iya, cepetan!" perintah Gaara.

"Biasa aja dong nyuruhnya," kesal Naruto sambil berlalu. Yah, yah, Gaara sebenarnya hanya bercanda dan Naruto tahu itu.

"Astagaaa! Kita udah lama banget nggak kumpul kayak gini.." Matsuri berucap senang.

"Tapi sekarang kan kita bisa kumpul tiap hari lagi," balas Gaara.

"Eh, Gaar! Itu mobil Neji bukan, sih?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Gaara dan Matsuri yang tengah berbincang menengok ke arah luar bengkel. Terlihat sebuah _Kia Forte Koup_ warna hitam terparkir dengan elegan di sana.

"Ya nggak tau lah. Kayak gimana mobilnya si Neji itu, aku mana tau.." sahut Sabaku muda itu sedikit kesal.

"Tuh kan. Coba liat, siapa yang keluar," kata Sasuke –meyakinkan temannya bahwa itu memang mobil milik Neji.

"Ooh. Mau ngapain dia ke sini?

"Ya nggak tau lah," balas pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

Gaara mengeram –mendengar Sasuke yang membalas perkataannya barusan. Namun, amarahnya tidak keluar karena pandangannya menangkap sesosok gadis manis yang juga ikut keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Sepertinya gadis itu adalah...

"Nona Merah Muda," gumam Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Matsuri yang tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Gaara tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kamu bakalan tau ntar," jawab pemuda beriris _jade_ itu, disertai seringai misteriusnya.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Gaara, hanya tersenyum tak peduli. "Yang di kelas tadi.. masih kurang, ya?"

Sedangkan di depan bengkel, pemilik _Kia_ hitam tadi menghampiri seorang pria yang sepertinya merupakan pekerja di bengkel itu.

"Selamat siang, Tuan," sapanya ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Steam car wash_," jawab pemuda tampan yang masih berpakaian seragam lengkap itu.

"Baik. Silakan tunggu di dalam," tawar si pegawai tadi.

"Terima kasih. Ayo, Hinata," ajak si pemuda kepada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya untuk mengikutinya ke dalam.

Neji dan Hinata. Ya, kedua orang tersebut adalah Neji dan sepupunya –Hinata. _Coup__é_ dengan cat warna hitam itu sepertinya perlu dicuci. Dan bengkel ini adalah salah satu fasilitas cuci mobil yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Walaupun Neji belum pernah menggunakan jasa di bengkel ini sebelumnya, ia tidak ragu untuk mempercayakan mobilnya di sini karena bengkel ini adalah bengkel milik temannya –Naruto. Ya, Naruto.

Saat Neji tengah berjalan ke dalam untuk menunggu mobilnya dicuci, tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti –membuat Neji pun ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Ngg.. Itu.." jawab Hinata sambil melirik ke arah kursi panjang yang ada di dalam bengkel.

"Ooh, Sasuke. Kenapa emang? Bukannya kalian sekelas, ya?"

"I-iya, sih. Tapi.."

"Malu?" tanya Neji memastikan –disertai anggukan dari Hinata. "Astaga Hinata! Kalian itu satu kelas. Nggak usah malu gitu. Ayo!" katanya lagi sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Yah, kalau ceritanya hanya ada Sasuke saja sih.. tidak jadi masalah bagi Hinata. Masalahnya, di sana juga ada Gaara. Benar, Gaara! Anak baru yang seenaknya saja menjahili Hinata di kelas tadi. Gadis manis itu masih merasa jengkel dengannya. Apalagi sekarang mereka berdua kembali bertemu.

"Oi, Neji!" teriak Naruto sekembalinya ia mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan.

"Naruto!" sapa Neji sambil menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Astaga, kenapa sih si Naruto itu harus manggil Neji segala?" bisik Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Biar aja lah, Gaar. Emang sampai kapan kamu mau benci terus sama dia?" jawab Sasuke. "Lagian, Neji juga keliatannya nggak ada masalah apa-apa tuh sama kamu," timpalnya lagi.

"Heh, siapa bilang?" balas Gaara lagi.

"Gaara! Lama ya nggak ketemu," sapa Neji setelah sampai di tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Hn." Gaara hanya menanggapi singkat sapaan Neji. "Hei, Nona Merah Muda. Ngapain kamu kesini?" tanya Gaara. _Jade_nya menatap lavender pucat milik Hinata seakan berbicara bahwa si 'Nona Merah Muda' itu adalah dirinya. Yah, alih-alih mengakhiri interaksinya dengan si Hyuuga tampan, Gaara malah menyapa si gadis.

"Nona Merah Muda?" tanya Hinata.

"Udah deh, Gaara. Jangan ngegoda dia terus," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aah, sekarang Hinata tahu maksud dari julukan 'Nona Merah Muda' yang ditujukan padanya tadi.

"N-neji, aku mau tunggu di dalem mobil aja," pinta Hinata pada sepupunya itu.

"Gila! Di dalem kan panas," protes Neji. "Kamu mau kehabisan oksigen, apa?"

"T-tapi.."

"Grogi ya, Hin? Hahaha!" goda Gaara lagi.

"Ya udah. Kamu duduk di sana aja bareng aku," tawar Matsuri –menyadari gestur Hinata yang memperlihatkan ketidaknyamanannya. Tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Matsuri memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu kepada Hinata. Sambil tersenyum ramah, ia berdiri lalu menjabat tangan Hinata. "Matsuri. Namaku Matsuri," katanya.

"Hinata," balas si gadis berambut panjang itu dengan lembut.

Akhirnya Hinata mengikuti Matsuri untuk duduk bersama di bangku yang lain selagi menunggu mobil Neji selesai dibersihkan.

.

o(^_^)o

.

Hari ini, seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas 3-A Konoha High telah berkumpul di area kolam renang sekolah untuk melaksanakan tes praktek olah raga. Sebelum tes dimulai, setiap murid melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu untuk meregangkan otot-otot mereka agar tidak mengalami kram nantinya. Kolam renang dalam ruangan itu dibagi menjadi dua bagian; satu kolam untuk murid laki-laki dan kolam lainnya untuk murid perempuan. Di pinggir kolam sebelah timur –kolam renang untuk murid perempuan tepatnya, terlihat seluruh siswi sudah mulai melakukan gerakan awal pemanasan.

"Ino, pulang sekolah kamu ada waktu nggak?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai indigo pada teman di sebelahnya.

"_Free_ kok, Hinata," jawab gadis bernama Ino itu di tengah pemanasannya. Satu kakinya ia angkat selagi pandangannya fokus ke arah sahabat cantiknya itu. "Kenapa emang?" tanyanya.

"Temenin aku ke salon, ya! Poniku udah panjang, sekalian aja potong rambut," ujar gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi.

"Potong rambut? Sayang lho.. Emang mau dipotong kayak gimana?"

"Hmm.. Dipotong sebatas leher, mungkin?"

"Tapi masih tetep mau pake poni?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata agak ragu.

"Yaah, ntar jadi aneh dong."

"Huh?"

"Potongan rambut gitu kayak anak kecil banget, tau!"

"Iya? Kalau potong pendek aja sekalian, gimana?"

"Jangan!"

Kali ini, bukan Ino yang melarang Hinata. Namun perintah 'jangan' itu sepertinya dilontarkan oleh seorang laki-laki. Suara _bariton_ itu, sepertinya..

"Gaara?" Hinata sedikit kaget akan kehadiran pemuda berambut merah itu yang tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu dulu sampai poni kamu panjangnya segini," ujar Gaara sambil menyentuh dagu Hinata dengan telunjuk kirinya. "Baru rambutnya kamu potong sebatas bahu," katanya lagi.

"E-eh? Kenap-"

"Poni kamu kan udah nutupin mata, kenapa nggak pake _hairpin _aja?" sela pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Ngg.."

"Masa kamu sekolah di sini, beli _hairpin_ aja nggak bisa?" tuduh Gaara asal.

"I-itu.."

"Terus coba iket rambut kamu kayak Ino, deh," saran pemuda beriris _jade_ itu sambil tersenyum. "Pasti cantik."

_**Blush!**_

Astaga! Apa yang barusan Gaara katakan? Ah, apapun itu, yang jelas, perkataan Gaara tadi sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti rambut Sabaku itu. Apalagi kini gadis itu sadar bahwa Gaara benar-benar dalam keadaan _topless_! Ya Tuhan! Tidak, Hinata tidak boleh terlena dengan pemuda itu. Ingat apa yang Ino katakan kemarin? Ya, Gaara adalah pemuda yang menyebalkan. Ingat, me-nye-bal-kan!

"Oh iya, Hinata.. Kamu ini mau berenang atau mau _diving_, sih?" tanya Gaara dengan nada mengejek. Pudar sudah segala keromantisannya barusan.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Liat dong apa yang kamu pake."

Ya, Hinata memang gadis satu-satunya di sana yang memakai _wetsuit –_yang umumnya dipakai oleh orang-orang untuk menyelam. Sangat tertutup. Lihat saja teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka memakai pakaian renang yang terbuka seperti _one piece_, malah ada yang memakai _bikini_. Bukannya Hinata tidak percaya diri dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Hanya saja.. masih terasa tabu baginya untuk membiarkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya terekspos di tempat umum seperti kolam renang ini.

"Apa mau aku beliin _swimsuit _yang _sexy _kayak mereka?" tawar Gaara dengan seringainya.

"Sabaku Gaara!"

"Ah, G-guru Iruka?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan dari guru olah raga bernama Iruka Umino itu lantas membuat semua gadis yang ada di pinggir kolam itu melirik ke arah Gaara. Ada beberapa gadis yang hampir berteriak karena baru menyadari bahwa ada satu murid laki-laki yang 'tersesat' di area kolam renang ini. Kehadiran Gaara benar-benar membuat mereka malu.

"A-aku.."

"Kolam renang untuk murid laki-laki ada di sebelah sana, Tuan Sabaku. Jadi, mengapa kau bisa ada di sini, ha?" tanya Iruka sarkastik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku salah tempat," kata Gaara sambil berbalik lalu berjalan cepat ke arah kolam yang ditunjukkan Iruka.

Hinata dan Ino yang melihat itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka dan langsung tertawa bersamaan.

"_Pervert!_" kata Hinata pelan.

"Hahaha! Kamu liat nggak wajah Gaara waktu ditegur tadi?" tanya Ino sambil tertawa.

"Iya, lihat!"

"_Poor him_! Hahaha! Eh tapi, Hinata.."

"Hm?"

"Aku baru liat Gaara merhatiin cewek kayak tadi, deh."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya gitu, sampai ngasih saran tentang potongan rambut segala.."

"I-itu.. Ya mana aku tau, kan?"

"Mungkin dia.."

"Hinata! Ino! Berhenti ngobrol! Sekarang semuanya masuk ke kolam!" perintah Iruka tiba-tiba, mengagetkan dua gadis yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap itu.

"B-baik!"

To be Continued

.

.

**AN**

Coupé = mobil berpintu 2

Astaga! Berapa lama aku nggak update? Mohon maaf, ya! T^T Gini, kemarin2 itu aku sibuk UAS dan pas selesai ujian, aku niat banget mau nerusin fic ini tapi ternyata... hardisk lepi-ku rusak! WOW! Semua data nggak ada yang selamat termasuk data sekolah, kumpulan anime, dan fic2ku, termasuk juga fic yang ini. Jadi, aku harus ngetik ulang ceritanya ;w; Dan gara2 hardisk rusak itu, aku sempet putus semangat nulis, soalnya pikiranku terlalu risau sama hartaku yang hilang :"(

Ok, aku tau curcol tadi nggak penting dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf buat semua yang minta aku update cepet, karena aku nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian *harakiri* Terima kasih untuk **mizu aleynn**, **hidetsu ruiki**, **finestabc**, **Bonbon 0330**, **Hanyou Dark**, **lighting **(hehe, maaf ya ceritanya aneh), **red zer0**, **kimusa **(hihi, Gaara bikin aku jatuh cinta :p #plak), **Nara Kazuki**, **Rosita kOrean**, dan **Silenta Naighto** (maaf ya Gaara OOC, maaf juga updatenya lama ._.v) Tanpa kalian, mungkin fic ini nggak akan jalan *bungkuk2* Balasan review yang login sudah lewat PM (semoga masih inget, soalnya aku balesnya udah lamaaa sekali -_-v)

Terakhir, bolehkah aku minta review-nya lagi? Apapun bentuk dari review itu akan aku terima dengan senang hati.. Sankyuu! o(^_^)o

Salam hangaaattt~

Kazuko Nozomi :')


End file.
